Morning Warm Up
by Guardian55
Summary: During the last year, things have been a little hard on the female Blaziken, Flare. Things have been harder still on her man, Ryan, as he's left tried to adapt to city life. Still, where their lives may have become a bit harder, the passionate love between Flare and Ryan has not faded... which they show one another during this certain summer morning. *Pokemon/Trainer Lemon*
1. Part One

**+ Morning Warm Up: Part One +**

* * *

><p>For the city of Petalburg, it was that wonderful time of year again.<p>

Indeed, with the morning air refreshingly crisp, with the weather pleasantly warm, with the sun having just peeked over the eastern horizon in the bluer than blue sky about an hour ago, that most beloved season of all was underway; summer. For the last few weeks, since the end of May and through the beginning of June, the formerly drizzly spring days had finally given over to the warmth of summer that had, in the process, brought the grateful populace of Hoenn out of their homes to go on adventures, play outdoors and stretch out their cramped limbs.

Apart for all of the swimming, the going on road trips, the cooking delectable smores over camp fires at dusk, mind, there was another very popular summer activity that in fact transpired during the earliest hours of morning. Such an activity was, plain and simple, _exercise_. Indeed, during the dawn of this current June day with father sun rising as the best of gold coins into the sapphire vastness that was the heavens, there were many people honing their bodies everywhere throughout the still sleepy community of Petalburg.

Where most everyone was asleep, there were folk – early birds – who, following their regular routine, even encouraging their pokemon at hand to join them, stepped outside into the coolness if not awesomeness of the golden morning where they stretched, checked their gear, made sure they had water to stay hydrated, started timers and then, at a measured pace, began a brisk mile or so jog around the area. That or they mounted a bike, flipped up the kickstand as well as determinedly pedaled onwards under the sunlight.

It was obvious that there were few other places more comfortable to choose for an early morning training run than Petalburg itself, of course. During the quiet hours of dawn where the streets were mostly empty apart for the occasional passing car, where the markets were devoid of sound, where the world seemed to be lacking in any kind of life, Hoenn's fine city almost seemed more majestic now than it'd been last night with its many lights blazing, streets packed and its population causing a mighty din of noise all the while.

Very much so, summer was a grand season of the year. That went especially for Hoenn where everything was already green, tropical along with happy most every other day. Still, if there was anyone who appreciated summer's coming as well as going out of everyone in the world, it was the early birds of Petalburg who were currently, accompanied by many a pokemon, biking, jogging, swimming, just exercising altogether in whatever in utmost comfort.

Still, where there were so many pokemon alongside their trainers of Petalburg currently outside happily training under the warm gaze of the morning sun, there was in fact one certain pokemon that had – reluctantly – taken to training by herself for the last few months. That certain pokemon in question was the toned, lean, mature, very attractive female blaziken, "Flare", standing outside on the balcony of her master's apartment where she – with her firm, sparkling gold eyes – silently observed several laughing trainers jog by with a pack of barking Eevee evolutions following closely.

The sight of other pokemon enjoying the thrill of exercise with their masters this gorgeous morning made Flare grimace, swipe her claw through her feathery mane that was tied back into a wild ponytail by a hair band and sigh depressingly.

During the course of the last year, for what was supposed to be better for them both, many a thing had changed in the cute she-Blaziken's life. Such change had begun when her twenty-one year old human master, Ryan Halberd, had ultimately decided to stop being a pokemon trainer and settled down in this city life instead. Such a choice of his had been made not because he had hated pokemon training… It'd been made because he had had a heart that was very caring, that was gentle, that couldn't handle the idea of Flare getting hurt in battle so that he could seize more glory for himself.

Mind, although he'd sometimes let his soft feelings get in the way of her fiery spirit at times in the past, since the autumn day he'd started as a rooking trainer eleven years ago and had taken her under his wing as a torchic whom sneezed flame, Ryan had grown to be the closets of friends with Flare. Today, as it usually went between a trainer and his pokemon, after so many years of being together, there was no one else in the world that the presently pondering she-blaziken would follow to the ends of the world other than her human master. For they were unquestionably, despite their differences with Ryan being a patient soul and Flare being a fighter, the most loyal of friends today.

Well, actually, when a younger, eighteen year old Ryan had set up camp in the northern wilderness near Fortree Forest with night approaching, the relationship between himself and his Flare had – as it commonly went between trainers and their trusted pokemon for their bonds of friendship were intense – become something more than… well, friendship.

Plainly put, during that night three years ago in Fortree's forests with a storm building up outside, the two of them had become young lovers during that rainy night where they'd held one another, kissed so many times, experimented, discovered feelings they'd never known and had enjoyed each other's presence more than ever before out in the private emptiness of the wild where there had been no one to see them nor bitter words to scathe them.

Nowadays, during the last few years leading up to this point, no matter the world's opinion about humans with pokemon, their loving bond – like a building fire – had grown only stronger. And it was the love for her trainer, her kind hearted mate, that was making Flare think hard to herself this morning.

A year ago, after Flare had severely hurt herself trying to beat a very tough trainer from Kanto who had commanded a Charizard, Ryan had firmly come to the conclusion in the pokemon center that he wasn't cut out for the battling world anymore. His affection for his Blaziken, his best friend in the world, would not permit him to go on getting her hurt for his selfish gains.

Mind, after having been patched up by Nurse Joy, Flare had been more than ready to continue fighting for her master; for it brought him rewards, respects, good tidings. However, when she had heard him state that he was intent on starting a city life, she'd unquestioningly followed Ryan. Not because she had to then but because she'd lovingly wanted to. In turn to her obedience, it had given her lover the spirit, the courage, the determination to come to in Petalburg, rent his current apartment, go out and get employed as a greeter at the front desk of a respectable hotel where he'd gained the cash needed to provide his household with needed resources.

Truly, although he'd been out on the open road as trainer for the last eleven years, Ryan had done a very impressive job of adapting to city life. And sometimes during this last year, yes, he had been challenged to a poke-battle that – when she'd gained his approval – Flare had won for him one way or the other.

Very often, with their hearts as one, senses primed, minds foggy with pleasure, the she-blaziken and her master had taken part in many a sexual experience during the later hours of the night in the privacy of their home. Mind, with his gentle heart and her fiery spirit, Flare had often proven to be the dominant individual in the relationship and each night she'd wanted him to herself, Ryan had gone along with her hunger. Still, as they had come to discover about one another in time, Flare's roughness hadn't ever been a problem between them. By Arceus, no, they were perfect for one another. They had forever been and were truly happy with their romantic life.

All in all, at the start of this city life, Flare recalled that the days had been filled with adventure, excitement, romance. As she cracked her knuckles, bristled her feathers along with stretched her legs, she felt her heart beat faster every time she recalled how brave her trainer had been when he'd begun to work to provide her and himself with shelter, food and water in this sprawling city. And all the while, after each work day, he had come back to the apartment and done one thing; wearily fallen into her waiting arms where she'd had dinner ready. After dinner, she had always put on his favorite movie in the living room, pulled him into her silky embrace on the sofa along with beamed with happiness at how very joyous they were.

Yet, today, as Flare felt her feathers stand on end, as she hissed to herself… she was becoming aware that that formerly happy atmosphere in the household was no longer the case. How so?

It was that damnable hotel's, Ryan's workplace's, fault! The managers there, the strict work ethics, all of it was draining her poor, relaxed, golden-hearted human bit by bit!

Flare knew it to be true because during the last few months in preparation for summer, after work shifts spanning even ten hours long because he was held onto, hard-working Ryan always came home more tired than ever. He hardly ate anything at the table with her, he barely managed to watch his favorite shows, he barely registered that he was back home before falling asleep in her gentle hug on the living room couch.

At first, the idea of working, of earning an honest living, was a grand idea to Flare. She'd watched her beloved human grow in more ways during this last year than he'd done during his eleven as a trainer. Yet, now, his good nature was being taken advantage of. His work place had gone from a beneficial environment to a torture chamber where neither he nor her knew what to expect during each work day. And because of his work, due to the injustice of him being worked overtime by his superiors, Ryan's usually lively self was exhausted almost all of the time these days.

No longer did he eat with a smile on his face, laugh with cheer, snuggle into his lover's more than warm embrace. By the powers of the world, Flare couldn't even remember the last time she'd been given the chance to wrestle her human into bed and enjoy his sexual expertise! All it was these days was work, work, work and more work. Even today, having a free day for the first time in forever, Ryan was undoubtedly going to sleep most of the summer day so that he could be ready for his work shift tomorrow that would cost him a little bit more of his soul.

What could Flare do about all of this though? What could she do about her hard working over's situation?

As she slammed her fist down on the balcony railing outside, the female blaziken knew that that was the most frustrating part of this entire experience. For the first time, she couldn't fight this battle for her trainer. As she had been doing for the last few months by giving him dinner after work, cuddling him, she could only cheer him on from the sidelines.

Yet, what she'd been doing up to this point… It hadn't been working. Ryan was still tiring out.

Well, whether or not it could be done for him, despite him being exhausted from work, what really needed to happen this day was for Ryan to have his spirits raised. He needed to be broken out of his work attitude and be reminded that life wasn't all about working. Instead of him trying to make Flare happy all of the time, he needed to comprehend that she was happy. She'd been forever happy since the day he'd picked up her pokeball, released her as Torchic and allowed her to walk at his side as his very first pokemon during his very first year as a trainer.

Now, she didn't want him to sleep through today. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to regain his old spark. She wanted him to give her some of his time, not all of it to his work environment. And he would begin to give her his time now by joining her for a brisk morning jog.

Yes, there were so many trainers out and about during this finer than fine June dawn. At one point in his past, during his days on the road seeking out gym badges, Ryan had been one of these said early birds taking a morning jog. Before his unfortunately tired out self, he'd even joined in on the cheerful ritual of running through Petalburg Park with grateful Flare before breakfast.

He would do so again. By Arceus, he wasn't going to sleep all of today. He was going to remember the old days alongside his loyal pokemon, jogging through Petalburg Park.

Nodding to herself, knowing that what she was doing was going to be the right course of action in the end, feeling her feathers bristling with anticipation, Flare turned away from Petalburg. Reaching forth, she gracefully opened the door to her and her master's comfortable apartment, soundlessly shut the said door behind her, lightly strode through the memorable living room down the hallway… then stopped in the door frame of her and Ryan's bedroom which was – as it'd always been since having moved in – neat, organized as well as filled with the wonderful, enticing scent of affection.

There in the king sized bed he'd bought with his earnings from his trainer days for both himself and Flare to sleep upon during this last year, Flare noticed the lump under the sheets that was her beloved. In turn, swiftly, noiselessly, with a unique kind of wild splendor that only her fiery, heroic kind possessed, the she-Blaziken stepped forth into her trainer's well-kept bedroom. For adorable effect, knowing she would have to work all of her charm to get him to overcome his weariness and enjoy her presence, she grabbed up a casual t-shirt of her master's – a white piece of clothing with a simple pokeball on the front – and yanked into over her upper torso.

She looked a tad ridiculous, truth be told. However, it was all part of the plan. Her choice in donning a shirt over herself would work in the end. It just would.

Finally, feeling ready, determined to make her exhausted trainer happy, ready to show him that she was there for him always, Flare effortlessly leapt up onto the king bed without disturbance, stepped quietly over the comfy mattress until she was looming over her lover… and then sat down suddenly on his back.

At once, tired Ryan gave a grunt, mumbled something, then effortlessly drifted back into dream land which wouldn't do at all. The idea behind Flare's actions had been for him to wake up a bit to enjoy what she was doing next; softly massaging his shoulders, pressing her claws delicately into his skin and easing out the tension in his muscles. Many times over, Flare had done this relaxing practice on her mate many times. Now, even after having not done such a thing to him for a few months straight, she was as good as ever which, waking up a bit from his slumber, Ryan eventually noticed.

With a sleepy groan, blinking open his blue eyes, the trainer boy began to try to get up out from under the sheets when his head was pushed firmly yet gently back down onto his pillow. Half awake, half asleep, it took him several curious moments to understand what was going on. After having had only seven hours of sleep since he'd fallen into bed in his plain blue boxers last night after work, why did he feel oh so good now? He should feel awful, not content.

Yet, Ryan understood his simple pleasure the moment when a feathery, warmer than warm female presence laid herself out on top of him. Splendidly enjoying the feathery weight weighing him down onto his mattress, feeling a set of breasts press against his back, he experienced his enjoyment heighten when his mystery benefactor went on kneading his aching muscles, arms, shoulders and back. Then, he smiled a small yet very grateful smile when Flare leaned close to his left ear, nipped it with her beak, kissed his cheek, then purred a "good morning" in her native voice.

"_Good morning, sunshine."_ She soothingly breathed, pinning her adorable, pleasantly surprised human down against the bed beneath her. As she lovingly massaged him with her left claw, she played with his short, black hair with her right claw in the meantime. Of course, where she understood her words, her trainer only heard, _"Blaaaaaziken."_ Nevertheless, having been with her for the last eleven years, he understood fully what she'd meant. They had their own kind of understandable speech.

"And good morning to you too, fire of my life." Ryan sighed happily, slowly waking up. By all rights, due to his nine hour shift working at the hotel late last night, he should have been passed out at the moment. However, his best friend was trying to get his attention. And what kind of friend would he be if ignored her charming actions at the moment? He always had time for her. Or he tried to have time, anyway. "Oogh, sweetness, I have to say… this is a waaaaay better method of me waking up than hearing my alarm blaring. Thank you."

Thank Arceus! Truly, bless the father of all creation for Ryan appeared to be in a good enough mood to go along with the moment! Ha ha, then this little, determined plan Flare had started was off to a better than predicted grand start in the process. In the past, having wanted his attention early in the morning like now, the she-Blaziken had tried this same act of seductively rubbing out her master's stress. The result she'd usually received though had been him awkwardly drifting back to sleep, no matter her loving efforts.

This time though… Yes, thank the god of pokemon, this time was going to be different. Flare could just feel it in her bones, for some reason.

Today, unlike her previous attempts, she was going to have her trainer get up to enjoy this morning with her. They were going to have some fun like the days of old. She was going to remind him of what life had been like before his constant working at the hotel; carefree, peaceful, oh so very memorable.

"Oh man, Flare, go a little lower towards my shoulder blades. That's it. Right – Augh!" A very happy Ryan was breathing before, with a resounding pop of his muscles, something cracked into better place underneath Flare's expert claws. In turn, out of reflex, the human jerked upwards under the soothing pain. As he was pushed back down into his pillow by his loving pokemon in turn, he growled, "Okay, okay, alright, alright, I understand. No moving. You're in charge, like always. Just… go a little easier on the whole pressing – Ouch!"

Once more, on purpose because she was just that kind of naughty girl, Flare popped another stressful muscle in her master's back who, with a pained chuckle, firmly pushed himself up. He wasn't going to take any more of this lying down. He wasn't going to be her puppet. Well, quite honestly, seeing as he'd never won a test of strength against her in the past… he was indeed going to be her puppet. He didn't exactly have a choice at the moment.

Still, having learned such in the earlier days, Ryan knew the act of defying Flare riled her up. There was nothing cuter to her than seeing her human try to deny her what she wanted. It spiced things up quite a bit between them.

Either way, with a smug smirk, feeling immediately thrilled to see him putting up futile resistance to her actions for it made the whole event of waking him up that much more fun, Ryan's lovely Blaziken rather easily forced him to lay face down into his pillow once again. When her master tried to grab her claws next, Flare gave an entertained giggle; a sound that – despite her looking rather avian –sounded not like a sharp shriek but was as grand as rain gently falling on the roof.

For a long moment, playing around with one another in the morning light flooding into their bedroom, reliving the days they'd been on the road as trainer and pokemon before this city life, Ryan rather ridiculously flailed his arms over his head to try to seize the claws massaging him. He was lying down on his stomach, mind, so he had no idea as to where he was grabbing for Flare who remained sitting on top of him.

Humored, smiling brightly, the she-Blaziken observed her resistant trainer sweetly with her arms crossed. Finally, feeling kinda stupid, the human let his wildly waving arms fall back to his sides. Then, with a burst of speed, thinking he could take his love by surprise, he tried to push himself up out of bed once again… before, roughly yet caringly, being shoved back down by the superior agility along with might of his fire/fighting pokemon.

"_Nice try."_ Flare laughed, tenderly nuzzling her chuckling lover's cheek with her own in the meantime.

Sitting upon him, having control of his actions, being his master at the moment, her passion for Ryan was growing by the minute. She was supremely in love with him right now. It had been far too long since they'd been able to mess around and flirt like this. This event was working out wonderfully; especially, when she next received a soft kiss on her beak from her admiring mate. In turn, feeling herself glow with want, she returned the kiss by licking his cheek.

"Listen, Flare, I really appreciate the massage and all but how about you let me roll on over so that I can look upon the beauty that is you. It's no fair being trapped down here like this without seeing whose giving me all of this attention." Ryan pouted playfully, being both romantic along with charming at the same time. Blast his gentle, caring heart. Whereas Flare had never had a gift for speech, he'd always known what to say to grab her heartstrings. "C'mon. Let me look at you, sweet heart. At least give me the freedom to do that."

There was no need for the begging or complaining to continue. Evidently, Flare was dominant but not a tyrant. She was more than pleased to rise up enough onto her knees to allow Ryan to begin to spin himself on his back… before he tried to quickly worm his way out of her reach underneath the bed covers! Ha ha, that was the way he was. Due to his spirited nature, everything was a game; a brilliant, lovely, happy game that he had started with Flare eleven years ago the day they'd first met.

Thus, playing along with the game, acting supposedly shocked to be outwitted, Flare jumped up onto her feet as her trainer speeded around underneath the bed sheets like some kind of meddlesome Raticate burrowing through a garden. Giggling, her feathers standing on end with cheer, the fire/fighting she-pokemon stepped in front of the moving lump that was her human as he attempted to retreat one way. Cut off, laughing to himself, her trainer then tried to go the other way where she stepped in front of him too.

Over and over again, this adorable process occurred. It was like that time they'd been in the thick undergrowth near Fortree where Flare, in a panic, had been trying to find her way back to Ryan in the tall grass. That search had in fact turned out to be quite entertaining when he'd popped up out of nowhere, kissed her cheek, then vanished, appeared from thin air, kissed her once more, then disappeared. She'd caught onto his ploy quickly and when he'd tried to take her by surprise a third time, she'd hugged him tight along with returned his affection happily.

This round though, Ryan wasn't in tall grass. He was a kind of demented hamster jokingly trying to make his get-away by being some of bed sheet lurker. Finally, as he made a beeline for the very edge of the bed where he could get off the mattress completely and more than likely run for it, Flare, with a laugh, jumped onto the mound that was Ryan. Once she'd dragged him to her, she smugly peeked underneath the covers where he grinned innocently back at her.

"Er, yeah, I was going to lay on my back eventually, honest. I wasn't trying anything. I wasn't going anywhere. I was getting into position was all." The human happily lied to his girl who, with a giggle, shoved him onto his back, softly seated herself on his waist so he was straddled and cocked her head cutely to one side as he rambled excuses. She knew his game, the little sneak. Her master knew it. He also knew she loved it when he rambled for her entertainment like this. "See? Here we are, just like I wanted earlier. Now I'm looking up into the face that I fell in love with long ago. Those same crimson feathers, that smooth beak, those… wow, those cyan eyes. They're really… blue, Flare."

For a moment, as they lost track of time gazing into one another's eyes, with the boy laid out and the girl sitting on him, the trainer as well as his Blaziken newly realized just how much they adored one another. There in their bedroom for the first time in a long time, with their heartbeats quickening, with their expressions softening, they came to understand what it was that they valued in one another.

As it had been said for her beforehand, with her lean yet shapely body, with her white mane of feathers humanly tied back into a rough yet attractive ponytail, outfitted with significant but slim muscles underneath her crimson-gold plumage, sporting light blue eyes that shined like gems, Flare was as gorgeous as her fiery kind could be. And her beauty was currently entrancing her trainer, making him look up at blushing her like he hadn't seen her in a very long time.

Truth be told, his stare at the moment was the same back during the first night he'd given himself to her in Fortree three years ago where he'd revealed his real feelings, his passion, for her not as a friend but as a lover.

Yet, where currently reddening Flare knew she was pretty, Ryan – her dearest Ryan – had more of a gentle sense of handsomeness than other human males. With his short black hair, sapphire blue eyes, soft expression as well as tanned skin, he was a better lover to have than others, if anything. As a side bonus, due to his many years of having traveled as her master, despite the fact that he now worked most of his free time, Ryan had never grown chubby but had remained fit, thin and firmly strong. Even now, even after not having done much exercise, his tanned torso was a bit muscular. His flat stomach was faintly lined with abs that caught Flare's attention and made her gently – yearningly – trail her claws over them.

It was as the she-Blaziken touched him that her human, with a sigh, seemed to come back to reality. With his own hands, knowing it would ease her into the coming experience, he softly rubbed her feathery thighs; enjoying not only the silky, awesome feeling of her plumage but also how she softly gasped along with locked eyes with him once more.

It was then, ever so slowly, completing the perfection that was this morning, the trainer and his fiery pokemon leaned towards one another where they met in the middle. Confidently, never looking away from him, Flare nuzzled Ryan's cheek with her warm own. Not having lips but a beak, unable to really be able to kiss him, this show of affection on the she-Blaziken's part had been more than enough of a romantic gesture during their years together. And even though unable to lock lips with him, she emphasized her love for her human when she longingly licked his cheek next as well as guided his hands from massaging her legs to holding her chest.

In turn to receiving her lovely gestures, at feeling his fingers sink into her chest feathers onto her breasts underneath, Ryan couldn't keep from delicately kissing his lover's own cheek whom, with a huff of happiness, hugged him tighter to her chest. This motion encouraged the trainer to continue kissing his joyful mate. Hugging her in his arms too, he pulled her down towards the king bed where she – with her claws placed to either side of his head – loomed over him as he went on showing his adoration for her by rubbing her beak, by trailing his fingers through her feathers, by kissing her matured chest every so often.

By Arceus's grace, between happier than happy Flare and her beloved Ryan, this morning… it was building up into something fantastic; something familiar that had been unfortunately almost lost a while ago thanks to the style of all of this hectic city life. Nevertheless, thankfully, as their kisses grew passionate, as their breathing became heavier, as their intertwined bodies grew so very hot, that almost lost something was being rapidly rediscovered by the trainer and his fiery pokemon; especially when Ryan actually pushed his face deeper into Flare's chest feathers where he took her right breast into his mouth.

Next, seeing that it was getting in her way at the moment, with its cute charm having been used by now, Flare feverishly tugged off the plain white t-shirt of her master she'd donned moments ago to enhance her cuteness. Unfortunately, due to her growing hunger for her lover playing with her chest, getting impatient when it got stuck on one of her forehead horns, Flare kind of, er… viciously tore the pokeball shirt when removing it from her body.

For a moment, in awkward silence, the human and his she-pokemon simply stared at the ripped garment as it was tossed aside. Then, they looked to one another uncertainly, burst out laughing next, interlocked fingers and went back to loving one another which currently involved Ryan repeatedly kissing sighing Flare's neck as she, desperately, ground herself – the growing, heated, brilliant longing swelling in between her legs – against her eager love's abdomen.

In no time, with the both of them gasping with pleasure, as the human pressed his face into his pokemon's chest plumage again to kiss and nip her supple breasts, as the excited Blaziken held his head against her body to better help him entice her, they both were ready to take one another.

Indeed, the smell of musk, of heat, of sexual tension, was heavy in the bedroom now. It was about to become a lot _more_ heavy if not evident during the moments to come.

Moments ago that had felt like blissful eternity, Flare had experienced herself become undeniably wet in between her legs where, now, there was a raging fire – a brilliant ache – that needed to be effectively doused. And as for how her savage hunger, her needs, her want for her trainer, could be so effectively doused at the moment; that relief, having stood straight to attention against her elegant rear at the start of all of this passion, could be found if not felt in Ryan's boxers.

"By Arceus, Flare… When was the last time… We did this, huh?" Ryan breathlessly gasped in between kissing his joyous lover who, next moment, held his dreamy face in her claws as she licked his lips deviously with a flicking of her tongue, "Has it really been… that long? Why can't I remember? What's wrong with me – Augh! Hey, easy with that, big girl. I've only got one, you know – Hah! Ugh!"

Just like every other time they'd taken part in having sex, even during their first time in that tent in Fortree during that rainy night three years back, Flare was swiftly if not hungrily proving to be the dominant of the duo this morning. With a brilliant shine in her cyan eyes, smiling happily, feeling the inner fire in her heart that was her love for her trainer roaring out of control, she had just grabbed both of Ryan's hands in one of her claws. Next, when she'd firmly yet fondly held his trapped hands up over his head, she used her free talon to roughly yank back Ryan's boxers.

For a moment, when it sprang forth over his boxer's waistband, the she-Blaziken looked at her trainer's rock hard, erect cock. No matter how many times she gazed upon it, it never failed in making the inner fire that was her excitement burst ever higher. It was a sign of how far her relationship with her lover had come. Its appearance had forever reminded her of how in love she was.

Next, after licking her beak wickedly in front of her entertained human, she casually seized the solid manhood behind her. In turn to having been grabbed by his sex so quickly, Flare's yelping trainer bucked in surprise. That was before, with a pleasured grimace, he tried to relax as she professionally pumped, jerked as well as loved him rapidly. All the while, they never looked away from each other. Their eyes were locked upon one another, taking part in a playful kind of game. A game that Ryan kept losing each time his sex was given "extra" attention where his eyes rolled up into towards the ceiling, his back arched and his moans were like the best kind of music to his grinning girl.

And so, here they were again, for the umpteenth time, with Flare – holding his hands down, teasing his throbbing penis – controlling Ryan in almost every way. And as for the human boy, smiling, unable to keep from occasionally bucking his hips underneath her out of pure pleasure, he was going along with it without any kind of complaint. Rather each time he jerked his hips upwards, each time he yelped, he purposefully encouraged his lover to keep doing what she was doing.

For what Flare was doing to Ryan right now was perfection. Nothing more, nothing less. For three years beforehand, they'd done this practice. Each time, they'd never tired of it. Heck, sometimes, on the best of nights where he'd not been himself but a bit rebellious, it was the human who dominated the overjoyed Blaziken. And never did either of them regret their sexual experiences. Instead, like now, they grew stronger from them because they trusted each other more than anyone or anything else in this lifetime.

They were meant for each other. They were perfect for one another.

At long last, not being able to contain herself anymore, needing to relieve her own building aches for this sexual engagement to reach its height, Flare let go of Ryan who instantly leaned up and kissed her beak furiously. As he did so, his pokemon lifted her rear up off of his waist, scooted back a little, then rested her swollen sex upon the bulbous tip of his engorged cock. The feeling of their sexes finally meeting together was a familiar but phenomenal feeling for both the human and his pokemon.

In turn to feeling themselves about to literally link with each other in the grandest of unions, the pair of lovers gasped longingly, shook a little in excitement, locked eyes as well as grabbed onto each other for support. As they prepped to truly love one another, Ryan's hands reassuringly held Flare by her thighs while her own claws gripped his shoulders.

Next moment, nodding to one another, breathing heavily, Flare – tensing with pain but loving it all the same – lowered herself further down onto Ryan who, being the caring soul that he was, helped her not to go faster than she wanted by supporting her weight with his hands holding her thighs. During the next series of minutes, feeling increasingly satisfied, ignoring their discomforts, focusing only on each other, the she-Blaziken's pace of taking her master's cock into her body increased.

During the first moment, the trainer's erect sex pushed a bit into his slightly trembling pokemon whom hissed longingly. Then, trying to breathe not so hard, the trainer pulled back a bit out of his lover but couldn't keep from yelping his own pleasure when he felt his cock squeezed tightly by Flare's inner walls in the process. Then, the motion of pressing his sex into her went a bit further this time at which both of the young lovers fell deeper into their ecstasy.

In no time, going from groaning to full out crying with pleasure, with their pace of love making reaching its fastest in the blink of an eye, the fire/fighting pokemon suddenly shoved her human down onto his back where she took over the event passionately. Gripping her master's hands in her claws, holding his said hands down to either side of his head, groaning with each of his thrusts into her, Flare whimpered as her dammed pleasure slowly grew out of control.

Gracious cyan eyes raised upwards towards the heavens, elegant back arched, voice ringing with evident gladness, feathers standing on end, a knot of blissful ecstasy swelling fiercely up in her lower gut, feeling her lover's body ultimately bonded with her own each time she pressed her hips down upon him and he pushed up into her, Flare was indescribably happy. For the first time in a very long time, she had her master where she wanted him; with her, at her side, underneath her.

In the Blaziken's fuzzy mind, Ryan working at that confounded hotel was not so much of an issue anymore. Not when she was presently spending time with the one person she loved in this entire world, the one person that she'd unknowingly loved the moment he'd taken her under his wing as a simple Torchic.

Not getting enough of him with his manhood pumping in and out of her alone, with her incoherent thoughts focusing only on him, Flare looked desperately down upon her human currently keeping up with her fevered pace. For a brief second, their eyes connected and an unsaid message was passed between them.

"Faster… Harder…" Flare inwardly pleaded to her mate, her pained yet joyful eyes speaking for her, "Take me… Take me now, Ryan… Finish it!"

Taking the hint, wanting her to be as happy as possible, grabbing tighter to her thighs, Ryan picked up his pace in thrusting which caused his girl to immediately yell out in both shock and gladness. Not knowing what else to do, swept up in her feelings, scrunching her eyes tight, the she-Blaziken leaned down and nuzzled close into her master's neck as he went to work tearing down her walls of resistance as well as making her orgasm.

In truth, by Arceus, Flare didn't want this moment to end. She wanted it to last forever and ever. She just wanted it to be like the days herself and her human had been on the road, hand in hand, waking up alongside each other each morning out in the wilderness after having experienced a steamy, memorable night previously. At this very moment, as she felt her man's cock crashing against her deepest reaches, she ever so much wanted to keep him happy like this… forever and ever… always.

At this emotional thought, at feeling happier than ever before, when experiencing a rather fierce push into her, Flare's inner walls toppled. In turn, tongue lolling out of the side of her beak, her claws tightening around her mate's hands, she released all of her pent up tension. In doing so, the blazing fire inside of her burned white hot when she, with a purely joyful cry, trembling visibly, came. Her juices flowed without end, soaking her pumping master's lower body and especially his boxers in the process.

In turn, at feeling his love had shown her pleasure by having squirted all over his now drenched pelvic region, Ryan felt the own knot in his groin unknotting. A tsunami of ecstasy was inbound. One that Flare needed to get out of the way of!

"Flare, baby, spark of my life-" The human suddenly gasped, holding his joyful girl's face in his hands so that they looked at each other honestly, "I'm gonna – augh – I'm gonna explode! You need to-"

There was nothing more that needed to be said. Knowing what was coming, doing so because she knew it was for the best but not wanting to, Flare quickly pulled herself off of Ryan. It was just as his erect member exited his love's wet pussy with an audible "pop" sound that the human arched his own back, gritted his teeth and let loose his held back loads of happiness. Stream after stream, rope after rope of his seed pumped out of his throbbing sex onto the lap of his observing love who, breathing heavily due to her own recent orgasm, watched with admiring eyes.

No casual sexual encounter could spark such rewarding orgasms like this. This kind of pleasure, this kind of excitement, only came with commitment, loyalty, trust. And at seeing the very heavy load of cum her master produced because of her, at seeing him smiling very happily through his fatigue while lying on his back, shaking Flare felt the happiness inside of her multiply by ten.

It seemed that even though they hadn't had sex in a while, they still had it; a special connection. They still made each other experience utmost pleasure. Arceus be praised. They were still perfect for one another.

"From now on… there's no more using the alarm clock…" Ryan got around to breathing wearily, holding up a hand that Flare held gently. Her claws rubbed over the back of his hand, affectionately warming his skin in the process. Then, she allowed him to pull her into a hug where they laid side by side, taking heart in each other's warmth. "You're going to be my alarm clock from now on, Flare. Do you hear me? I want to be woken up like this all of the time. By Arceus, this was… incredible. You were incredible."

"_You're the same."_ Flare pointed out in her native purr, smiling warmly. It was true. Ryan was just as incredible as she was, if not more. He gave her far too much credit for everything. _"You'll always be, spark of my life."_

"And now… seeing as you're going to be my alarm clock…" Ryan sighed tiredly, yawning widely with his bluer than blue eyes drooping, "See about waking me up this splendid way again… in an hour or two… okay?"

Okay. Wait… Nuh-uh!

Sure, maybe he was a bit exhausted from the moment of passion he'd just shared with her but Ryan wasn't about to be allowed to go back to sleep! There was still plenty of morning to experience, plenty of sunshine to feel, plenty of fresh air to breathe in. Most of all, Flare still needed to take her daily jog through Petalburg Park and her lover, sleepy or not, was going to join her today like he'd done before being put to work so hard at the hotel.

This day was going to be different. Flare had made that promise to herself when she'd come into Ryan's room and woken him. Thus far, thanks to good fortune, perhaps blessed by Arceus, her plan to make his day fun had proven to be very promising. Now, as she grabbed her surprised master under his thighs and hauled him to the side of his bed, all she needed was a little more cooperation on his part.

If her trainer did cooperate, she would definitely make it worth his while. This moment of pleasure they'd had, it wouldn't be the last. There was plenty of sunlight left, after all.

"Flare… What in the world are you up to now?" Ryan grumbled good-heartedly, smiling weakly. Yes, yes, yes! He wasn't in grouch about being possibly kept up. Good. He was in fact humored as his lover – cutely humming to herself – busily rummaged through his closet, tossed out the appropriate gear for jogging and gestured for him to put on the revealed clothing. "Are you serious? Ha ha, you wake me up, sex me up, tire me out and then are gonna make me go for a morning jog?"

"_Yes."_ Flare sweetly chimed, winking at her sighing master, _"That's the way I play this game. With me, there's always a catch, don't you know?"_

"No. No, Flare, we should have went jogging first before we went and railed each other's brains out. At least after the jog, we could have sexed up each other's worlds in the shower." Ryan grunted next, rolling his eyes while scooting back towards the warmth of his bed sheets, "Look, I'll go jogging with you around noon when I've – Whoa! Hey, ack, stop, seriously, Flare, I can't, ha ha, quit it!"

Holding onto hope, not taking "no" for an answer, Flare lunged forward after her retreating master. Grabbing him under the thighs again, nuzzling his cheek lovingly, she once more dragged him to the side of the bed, wrenched off his boxers and grabbed another pair. Yet, as she was about to try to forcefully dress him, her trainer stopped her dead with a glare. Next, with a smirk, kissing her cheek, he took the boxers out of her claws.

"I can dress myself, thank you very much. Please, allow me." The human told his joyful Blaziken, glancing down at his drenched pelvic region in turn, "But look at me, sweetness… I can't go running when I've got your juices and my own business all over me. Here, get me a towel so I can – Ack! Oh Arceus, hah!"

Who needed a towel to clean themselves up after a little tumbling around in bed? Not Ryan. Not when, with a grin, Flare knelt down, grabbed him by the waist and went about the engrossing business of licking clean the remnants of their sexual pleasure from his skin. In the meantime, to get rid of the cum all over her plumage, she pumped up her own body heat that easily burned away the remains of the orgasm she had all in between her legs. At the same time, smiling to himself, her raised body heat comforted her lover.

For forever it seemed, Flare's tongue danced, traced as well as lapped at her pleasured lover's pelvic region. During every moment of this, clenching his hands on the bed sheets, biting his lips, releasing a grand groan every so often, Ryan was at her mercy. Later into the event, torturing him with her playful licks and hot breath, the devious Blaziken took an especially long time in cleaning her mate's penis which, out of instinct, even though having unloaded moments ago, was solid by the time she'd determined the work on her part had been done.

Apparently Ryan's cock thought it was going to have another go with his lover. That wasn't the case, unfortunately. There was a jog to be had at the moment but as for the rest of the day… who knew? There would be plenty of hours ahead to see what sex could be had.

Finally finished with her dirty little meal of sorts, licking her lips seductively, the she-Blaziken stood up, nuzzled her master's grateful face, then nodded for him to continue dressing.

"I still think I need a towel or something… Not that I'm complaining with the way you handled the mess, mind." Ryan chuckled to his girl who swept her ponytail of a mane back over her shoulder beautifully. Next, as he was pulling them up from his ankles, the human gasped a little when his pokemon swiftly pulled his boxers up for him instead, tugged them deviously by the waist, snapped them back onto his skin and grinned when he gave her an amused expression. "Ouch. Thank you for the help there, mom. I can get the rest of my things on by myself. Don't worry."

"_Of course you can, big boy."_ Flare giggled, winking, "_Get to it. No more games. We have a jog to get to."_

As her trainer put on his personal running socks, shoes, shorts, tank-top, Flare plopped herself casually down onto the side of the bed where, with one of her long legs crossed over the other, she watched Ryan happily. At one point, she caught her trainer's eye who happily winked at her. At this, deep in her heart, Flare was even more excited about this coming jog she was about to go on with her one and only.

For the first time in forever, she wouldn't be alone this morning. No, this time around, perfectly, she would be joined by the one she loved most in life.

Soon enough, dressed accordingly in the white running shoes, socks, black shorts and tank-top, grinning Ryan was ready to head outside to begin whatever exercise was in store. At seeing this, splendidly jumping off of her seat on the bed onto her feet, Flare grabbed his hand in her claw before excitedly leading – practically dragging – him towards the front door.


	2. Part Two

**+ Morning Warm Up: Part Two +**

* * *

><p>It was as a rapidly pedaling biker, followed closely by his dashing Mightyena, was passing by the front of their apartment that excited Flare hauled chuckling Ryan out the front door and into the brilliance of the morning sunlight. At once, when seeing his city bathed in the golden light of dawn, when breathing in the very crisp yet energizing air, it seemed that Ryan's former focus was shattered into a thousand pieces.<p>

Such a reaction from him wasn't a shock to his happier than happy she-Blaziken, mind. She'd kinda expected him to react in such fashion. As it'd been said for him many a time before, it'd been forever since the last time her mate had joined her for a jog like this. And during his absence, during all of his hours working, it seemed that he'd gradually forgotten how pleasant it was to be an early bird, to go out for a little exercise in the nearly empty world, to spend some alone time with his "one and only" in all of this natural beauty.

"Wow. Look at that sun. Look at that sky. There's no cloud to be seen. It's blue up there. Blue and beautiful." Ryan muttered distractedly, his amazed eyes taking in the clear, cloudless, grandeur of the summer heavens. Then, his awed gaze came to rest on Flare before him at which he smiled warmly, took her claw and admitted truthfully, "But I see something more beautiful than that dawn sky above. I see someone whose feathers have forever been as crimson as roses, whose eyes shine bluer than anything else. Guess who I'm talkin' about."

Heh, having done this many times in the past already, it was very obvious who Ryan was talking about at the moment. His question was a bit embarrassing. Yet, being the kind of girl who had forever adored his romantics, trying her best to look at him without blushing too hard, Flare questioned happily even though she knew the answer, _"Who? Who are you talking about?"_

"Duh. I'm talking about you, ember of my life. You're prettier than anything else."

Trying not to be too embarrassed by the romantic talk, feeling her feathers bristling with happiness, Flare couldn't help but turn her eyes shyly away towards the ground rather than look at her admiring master. Truly, the flustered Blaziken was a brilliant fighter, a heroic pokemon, a grand companion who had faced many a trial for her love to make him happy. Nevertheless, even though so confident in herself, she never could handle the generous words of her human. She never could look him in the eyes whenever he began telling her how splendid she was.

For Flare was, well… she was just Flare. Yet, no, that wasn't correct. Flare was her adoring human's everything, through and through!

Still, to her, even though overjoyed to have heard so from her praising lover, it was kind of ridiculous for the she-Blaziken to think she was prettier than the summer heavens overhead. That sky at the moment was a memorable one. It truly was! So, how could she compare to the splendor of Mother Nature? If anything, with his kind heart and humble looks, Ryan stood a better chance of being grander than this dawn. He was just that great, just that special, you know.

This current situation where one lover thought the other as more unique than themselves was a bit humorous, was it not? Who would have it any other way, though? That was how the magics of love worked.

So, where Flare thought her simple trainer was far more special than herself, where Ryan thought his humbled pokemon was the most beautiful thing in the world, that was just how true love for them worked; their two souls were melded together, thinking the world of one another. That was how their funny, goofy yet loyal relationship had worked out since the day they'd first met. That was what made them currently nuzzle each other's cheeks cheerily before focusing back on the task at hand.

"Alright so… I have to admit, it's been WAY too long since the last time we went out for a morning jog like this. Er, I can hardly remember the route we used to take, love. Therefore, if you don't mind, you'll lead today, okay?" Ryan awkwardly admitted, rubbing the back of his neck before going into stretching his limbs for the coming activity. It was as he bent over to touch his toes next – where he did touch his littler piggies, he was still THAT flexible it seemed – that Flare casually walked up behind him, cracked her shoulders and laid herself over him. As she softly traced circles on his back with her claw, her human wondered warmly, "Hah, I could do without you placing extra weight on me. Ah, still, I can't complain about those claws of yours. Keep tracing circles like that. It feels wonderful."

With a happier than happy heart, smiling to herself, the she-Blaziken obeyed the request of her mate. With gentle strokes, smoothly tracing along her relaxed lover's spine, she lifted the back of her mate's shirt and playfully dragged her claws down his skin. The glorious response she received from her companion was a bit of a surprised grunt at first. Then, as the practice continued, as she kind of increased the pressure of her rubbing him so that her talons nicked as well as made him jump on occasion, the two lovers outside of their apartment enjoyed the next few moments to their fullest. That was until, with an excited glint in her eyes, Flare leaned forward and seductively nipped the back of Ryan's neck.

"Augh, Flare! What was that? Okay, okay, enough. By Arceus, heh, you never miss an opportunity do you?" Ryan exclaimed cheerily, jumping up to attention as well as pushing his grinning girl away from him. As he went about pulling down the back of his jogging shirt again, the human next explained while keeping a close eye on his mate, "Alright, now, about us jogging. Like I just mentioned moment ago, you'll have to lead today. Okay?"

"_Of course."_ Flare purred in her pokemon tongue, smiling a bright smile as her human shuddered happily underneath her talons grazing wonderfully over his spine. _"Don't worry, I won't go too fast or be too hard on you. I'll just make you sweat a good bit, that's all. Just like the old days."_

"Excellent. Now, seeing as I've gotten all of this stretching out of my system, we'll get to running right, er… after I head back inside and grab something I forgot." Ryan explained, impatiently cracking his neck in turn. Yet, as he passed by her to go back inside to retrieve whatever he'd forgotten, the trainer suddenly grabbed Flare by the left ass cheek which, in turn, made her involuntarily puff her feathers in surprise. Next, with her eyes the size of dinner plates, feeling happily insulted, the pokemon turned to grab her lover back when he jumped indoors, slammed the door behind him and locked it shut. "Ha ha, nice try, Flare, but I win. Look, I'm seriously not in any condition to go running or anything this morning. I'm too tired. So you go on without me. I'm going back to bed."

Mind, as he spoke his supposedly serious words to her through the front door, there was nothing but playful laughter in Ryan's words as shocked yet eager Flare listened to him. Again, everything was a game to her human. He wasn't being serious about going back to bed. No, rather, his resistance – like back in bed – was making this moment that much more exciting, happy and memorable for the both of them.

Therefore, if she wanted him to come along during this morning's jog, if she was determined to keep him from going back to sleep, Flare was going to have to break the front door down and drag her mate along behind her! Which she wouldn't mind at all. Indeed, after she caught him, she'd just tie his hands together as well as pull him along like the good pet that he was.

Or hold on… did she really want to tie his wrists up or have him wear a collar instead? Meh, public opinion set aside, why couldn't she do both things to him right now? Heh, of course, with the way the public would react to seeing a trainer being roped up by his pokemon, she couldn't tie up or dominate her love during the coming jog. Nevertheless, no matter her willpower, she couldn't keep from thinking about it; about showing the world that she owned this human and he trusted her completely.

One way or the other, if the said jog was going to commence this morning, Flare had to see about getting Ryan back outside. And the only thing between her and him was the front door. Yes, ha ha ha one blaze kick should do the trick of removing this obstacle. So, one blaze kick comin' up – Oh no, wait hold on. Just hold on a moment.

As she got a grip on herself, as she allowed her bristling feathers to lie back down, the she-Blaziken realized that shattering the front door with her professional if not iconic blaze kick would not at all go well with this event. Not only would the broken front entrance cost her master a pretty penny to repair but it could also char the apartment at which the land lord would be furious. In other words, her fiery kick would downright kill the playful mood in the air.

No, the appropriate action for Flare to take at this moment was simple; kneel down, lift the outside door mat, retrieve the emergency key and unlock the front door like any other good, civilized Blaziken would. So, with a shrug, with a giggle, Flare did in fact kneel down, fetched the outside emergency key from under the doormat and began to unlock the locked door in front of her.

"Oh shit!" Ryan exclaimed inside, hearing the lock being unlocked from outside, "Kinda forgot about the second hand key. Silly little me. Gotta take off now! I'm gonna get it."

"Yes. Yes, you're going to get it." Flare snickered, working with the lock with the emergency key. Even though she knew otherwise, her human did a good job of acting like he hadn't known about the outside door key. He was simply adorable. "Hold on. I'm coming in."

Smiling to herself, the Blaziken heard and enjoyed her happy master's panicked yelp when the outside lock clicked open for her. Next, as she casually stepped through the opened door, her sharp hearing detected the rapid thudding of feet running across the living room towards the bedroom in the back. Thus, knowing where to go, knowing what to do, as graceful as any other of her kind, Flare – almost lazily yet fluidly – leapt across the living room and landed neatly onto the back of the couch in front of the television set.

There, like a predator bird sighting prey, seeing the retreating back of her lover trying to escape down the hall ahead, building up power in her lean legs, she then launched herself down the hallway towards the bedroom! And in turn, despite his head start, despite his speedy efforts, the human didn't stand a chance of getting away. With a jolt of his heart, he saw the distance between himself and his lover close within the blink of an eye!

"Oh no-" Ryan managed to half say before, with much mirth, seeing her coming over his shoulder, he was tackled off of his feet by his entertained girl. Hugged tightly in his victorious Blaziken's vice like grip, balling himself up in her plumage, the human tumble across the hallway floor until both his and his love's momentum ceased. Then, lying there on the hallway floor for a moment or two where they chuckled, the trainer vainly attempted to claw his way back to bed on his stomach. "Ugh, I'm almost theeeere. Almost back in beeeeed. Leeeeeeeet go, Flare – AUGH! Ha ha – stop – no – oh no – Stop it!"

When he tried to drag himself towards his bedroom, Flare had deviously allowed Ryan to almost get out of her reach. ALMOST, mind.

Next, with a smirk, with her awesome strength, she grabbed onto one of his ankles, dragged him back to her, flipped him onto his back, sat down on his waist and then proceeded to tickle him wherever she could reach. Oh yes, Ryan had a weakness for tickling. His pokemon had exploited such a flaw many times in the past and, like now, he'd loved it each time in some sick way.

At the moment, as her claws swiftly grabbed, poked along with pinched him, as he squirmed, kicked as well as yelped with delight, this was proving to be the best tickle session between giggle Flare and crying Ryan thus far. There was some kind of magic to it all. More so than any other time in a long while.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, Flare, I won't try anything else – Ack! – Please, Flare, spark of my life, I'm going to explode if you don't – Ha ha! – It was just a joke! I was going to come with you jogging, I swear. I swear it!" Ryan loudly pleaded through his tears, grinning with happiness as his hands useless tried to prevent his attacker from assaulting him with the giggles. It was when his girl grabbed both of his hands with her one talon and held them down over his head that the human looked concerned. Then, when his deviously grinning pokemon began to sneak her free talon underneath his running shirt towards his very ticklish right side, he exclaimed, "Augh! Mercy! Have mercy, I beg you. No more tricks, no more games, no more anything, love. Please, let's go jogging. Don't do this to me – Bah ha ha!"

"_No more games? No more tricks? We'll go jogging?" _Flare mused to herself, lightly tickling her vulnerable lover in his weakest place which, in the process, made him struggle fiercely while laughing up a storm. If he gave such a reaction to being "lightly" tickled, heh, he surely was going to explode if she "roughly" tickled him. _"You promise, ember of my life? We can go for a jog now?"_

"Flare, let me go. Let me go and we'll do what you want. I can't – I can't – I can't take this anymore!" Ryan howled, flinching roughly with twisted pleasure when his pokemon gently poked him in his right side under his t-shirt again, "We'll go jogging! I swear!"

"_Then you promise?"_ Flare giggled, beaming fondly down upon her trainer. She nuzzled his cheek and he nuzzled back frantically to show that he meant what he said. _"Yes, I believe that's as close to a promise as I'm going to get. Fine. Up you come."_

With a gasp of relief, tears of merriment staining his face, blue eyes shining with glee, Ryan was more than thankful when his girl let go of his hands, nuzzled his cheek again affectionately, then – with splendid grace – pulled him back onto his feet. He'd been spared from further humiliation. For now, anyhow. However, if he tried anything else… he would be, within a heartbeat, be put right back in the same torturous place once more.

There was no denying Flare this morning. Especially not now when she wanted to make her master remember the old days which, truthfully, had been working out very well thus far.

"By Arceus, Flare, my entire body is aching now, thanks to that whole tickling episode. You suck sometimes. You know that right?" Ryan began to playfully lecture his girl before, with a gasp of surprise, he was pushed against the hallway wall and felt her claws purposefully gripping his ticklish sides. Quickly, lovingly, he saved himself under his acute lover's gaze by rambling sweet things. "I mean – I mean you suck in the best way, love! You really are the fire of my life. Now, uh, um, shall we get to jogging?"

"_Yes, we shall."_ Flare answered, grabbing her human's hands next, pulling him away from the wall, stepping behind him and quickly pushing him towards the outside world awaiting them. "_Come on, trickster. We're off."_

"Okay, okay, I'm goin', mom, I'm goin'. No need to shove." The human laughed as his confident she-pokemon forced him out the front door into the brilliant world blessed by dawn's beauty, "Man, I hope you're not going to be as tough on me during this jog as you're being to me right now – Ack! Would you stop tickling me?! Alright, alright, you're not being tough on me. Yes, I deserve what I'm getting. I tried to trick all-knowing you, after all. Shame on poor, poor me."

"_Yes, you tried to trick me. The nerve. Shame on poor, little you."_ Flare laughed, pushing her trainer to the outside apartment stairs. Descending the said stairs from floor two to floor one, they then stood on the sidewalk. As for where they would be going, respectable Petalburg Park was a good distance to the north. It would take the pair of them a bit of time to get there. If they kept up a good pace, anyway; a pace that the she-Blaziken started when she grabbed her love's hand and began jogging easily. _"Come on, spark of my life. We have some memories to relive. We have a morning to further enjoy together."_

* * *

><p>As it'd been said for it beforehand, there were few other places throughout Hoenn more peaceful in the morning than Petalburg City. With the sunlight bathing everything in a brilliantly golden illumination, with the streets lacking in passing cars, everything felt at peace as smiling Ryan trailed after happier than happy Flare. Occasionally, on foot or bike, another early bird trainer with his or her pokemon would pass the jogging duo. Each time that occurred, a brief nod, wave or "hello" would be said between everyone.<p>

And whereas she never had an issue with another guy passing by her mate, Flare couldn't keep from feeling a sense of hostility each time a woman passed by. Mind, wanting to enjoy her morning with her love as best as possible, knowing her master would always be her loyal one and only, the she-Blaziken did her best not to show any negativity during her current jog. Yet, maybe it was due to her fiery genes but… every time a girl approached, she felt a sense of annoyance rise up in her heart.

You see, every time girls of about Ryan's age passed by him this morning, Flare – with her heightened senses, having experienced the event repeated times in the past – noticed how they quietly yet eagerly measured her trainer up. Truly, whenever a female jogger or biker would go around Ryan or come from the opposite direction towards him, their eyes would always if not admiringly stick to him like Ledians trying to find pollen in the prettiest flowers.

Hmf, what the hell were they looking at? Well, duh, despite the fact that he hadn't worked out in a while, Flare clearly knew that Ryan was modestly handsome with a mostly physically fit body showing underneath his jogging outfit. And seeing as he was so charming in looks, what was there for the human girls to wonder about exactly? Why were they inwardly judging him as they saw him? What, did he appear to be sinister in some way?

These questions, this paranoia, it was something of a familiarity to Flare. Seeing as she had been jogging by herself each morning for the last few months, it'd been a long time since she'd had to deal with other females sizing up her mate. And that was just it. She wasn't exactly angry about girls looking at her mate. She in fact felt smugly proud each time she caught a girl trying to catcher her Ryan's eye. For she knew that, despite their efforts, those said girls couldn't take her human away from her because he was hers… and he had promised long ago to forever be hers like she was his.

No, what really angered Flare were the devious looks, winks along with smiles from the braver females who didn't pay her any mind. Instead, they dared to flirt with her mate who modestly nodded back, waved along with did his best to not pay too much attention to the girls teasing him. Rather, repeated times, he took Flare's claw in his own hand, squeezed it reassuringly, smiled up at her as well as resumed confidently jogging at her thankful side.

"It's okay, Flare. It's alright. Don't look so worried." Ryan once admitted, holding her hand again when he'd spotted her discomfort over a girl having beamed at him, "You're my girl. I've told you that numerous times, up to this day. You have nothing to fear. You are everything to me. You are my one and only in this life."

Ryan always knew what to say to calm Flare down. And when he spoke so sweetly to her, when he held her talon so tightly, she couldn't keep from nuzzling him happily. Love had its annoyances, of course. She was being childish every time a girl neared. She was being stupid by question her mate's love. He trusted her more than anything else in the world. And she… she had to do the same! Urgh, she had to push aside these feelings of paranoia before she roasted an unfortunate female just passing by.

Thankfully, whenever a girl – no matter her bravery – would come along Ryan's way, she wouldn't slow down or stop in whatever she was doing. That was more than likely due to tall, aggressive Flare's presence. Honestly, as far as Flare knew, it was kind of hard to flirt with a cute boy like Ryan when he had a fire/fighting pokemon – secretly his lover – towering over him every moment. It was harder still to flirt with him when his said pokemon was glaring daggers at you in the background.

Hm, maybe that was how Flare had caught Ryan in her net in the first place, huh? Perhaps she'd scared off of every human girl until she had been the only available option for her lover to take? Alas, no, that wasn't true at all. That was downright silly to think of.

No, long ago, Ryan had had many admirers. He'd – to Flare's growing frustration if not depression – had many girlfriends while his best friend in the world, his secretly admiring she-Blaziken, had watched him be happy from the background. And even if it had cost her a great deal, she'd forever wanted him to be happy with whoever then. She'd adored his smile, his laugh, his gladness.

However, despite his many attempts, he'd never found true happiness with any human girl. Not the kind that he'd discovered with his loyal pokemon in Fortree Forest that stormy night three years ago; that he now had with his loyal pokemon while they jogged.

During the jog to Petalburg Park, shockingly, there was actually one girl who came up from behind as well as began to keep pace with Ryan. She was cute beyond measure who sported shoulder length black hair cut short, earth brown eyes, who wore a violet bandana around her head, was dressed in short shorts, running socks and shoes and a very, very loose tank top.

Smiling a gentle smile, looking pleadingly to Flare so that she wouldn't roast the newest girl to jog his way, Ryan truthfully hadn't minded the company. She was trying to be friendly. That was all. Yet, his prediction changed when he noticed the seductive grin from the newcomer girl. In turn, frantic on the inside, he'd shaken his head furtively at the dangerous glint that shined in Flare's own eyes.

With the stranger girl was in fact a Flareon with a red ribbon tied around her tail, keeping up easily behind her charming female trainer. The said Flareon exchanged a brief glance with Flare and immediately regretted it. Again, no matter her willpower, Flare was letting her paranoia cloud her judgment of what was taking place.

"_What are you looking at, fuzz ball?"_ Flare's glare had snarled.

"_Nothing."_ The Flareon's averting eyes had replied, looking everywhere else, _"Nothing at all."_

"Howdy." The newcomer girl greeted Ryan, beaming as bright as the rising sun. She didn't notice the snort from Flare at her greeting. "Howdy"? Pft, who the hell said that? Some country chick from – Ahem! "Heh, I haven't seen you around here which is surprising. I've been running this route for the last three summers. You new to the city?"

"You could say that. I've only been around for a year now. This is the first time I've actually been able to get out and enjoy the fresh air, truth be told." Ryan explained politely. With the way this girl had come out of nowhere, judging by the glare that Flare was giving her, he was aware of what was going on. Still, there were no worries. He already had a girl to love, the she-Blaziken whose claw he squeezed lovingly. This human girl in question was simply looking to try to get to know him. "See, with summer starting up, work has been a hassle. I work over at the Perior Hotel in the city center. There's been so much to do these last few months with tourists, travelers and such coming through. I don't get out much. It's work, work, work."

"Oh, yes, I see what you mean. Summer is a tough season on all of us workers." The new girl laughed, nodding her head, "Still, this season is the best. The warmth, the sunshine, the going out and enjoying the day like this. It raises the spirits, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does." Ryan replied, smiling. To be polite, he next gestured to his pokemon who did her best not to glower at the stranger of a girl who had joined them, "My name is Ryan. And I'm only able to enjoy this certain morning because of my best friend here, Flare. She acts as something like an alarm clock for me. A stubborn, irritating alarm clock that can't be told "no", quite honestly."

"Ha ha, I know what you mean. My name is Amber." The new girl, Amber, explained as she held out a friendly hand to Ryan who took it. As they shook hands, Flare's feathers bristled. At least until she regained control of herself. She had to stop being stupid. She had to quit being immature. "My Flareon here, Ruby, she won't let me sleep through the morning neither. Not when she likes to go for a walk at this time. But how is your Blaziken stubborn or irritating? She doesn't look like any of those things. She looks absolutely beautiful."

The comment about Flare being beautiful was something that would have impressed any other Blaziken. Yet, feeling irritated already that her mate was being distracted by another female, having her mind clouded with uncertainties, Flare did not see it as a compliment. She saw it as a means for this Amber girl to get closer to Ryan!

Hmf, this girl from out of nowhere was trying to use Flare to flirt with her man? The nerve!

"Ah, yes, Flare is beautiful. Well said. Still, all of that glamor you see hides her true nature. Underneath it all, she's something of a beast. I think that applies to all fire types. No offense to your Ruby there." Ryan began to explain politely, winking at the trailing Flareon behind them.

When he called her a beast, mind, Flare's trainer didn't at all mean it. He was just having a conversation with his newest acquaintance. And as for Flare being something of a beast, well, yes, she had just held him down back in the apartment while she'd tickled im nearly to death. She was the best kind of beast; the delightful one that made every day brighter. Still, when Ryan noticed his Blaziken looking at him nervously over his calling her a "beast", he immediately felt apologetic. In turn, he actually did something to reassure her he loved her.

What he did to his uncertain lover was not at all expected but was more than welcomed on her part. You see, what he did was not at all like him. It was rebellious, dirty, encouraging. Out in public view, if he hadn't been so subtle about it, his action would have been frowned upon if seen; he swiftly grabbed her ass which made her joyfully yelp, flinch a bit as well as sneer at him as he smiled innocently.

Between Ryan and Flare, as they smiled at one another, something was happening here. Something very "exciting" was about to begin right under a certain girl trainer and her Flareon's unknowing noses.

"Oh? Your Blaziken is a… beast?" Amber wondered curiously, looking disbelieving, "That can't be right. She's gorgeous. You're just teasing."

"No, no, I'm being honest." Ryan replied simply, smiling at Amber and slowing down the jog into a walk. As Amber slowed too with her Flareon, Flare would have had a problem. That was if her master wasn't grabbing her rear at every opportunity and distracting her. "You see, if I don't get up when she tells me the first time, Flare pulls the blankest off of me. If I still don't listen to her, she drags me out of bed. Then, if I STILL don't listen to her, she'll dress me herself. It's crazy."

"You… don't say. Well, I have to admit, I know your pain. Ruby just keeps licking my face until I can't deny her anymore." Amber replied, looking half amused-half confused about the conversation. Where she hadn't noticed Ryan continually grabbing his lover's butt since they'd begun talking, the newcomer girl now noticed how panting, jumpy Flare was twitching a little. "Er, speaking of her, is your Blaziken alright? She looks a little winded, doesn't she?"

"Does she? That would be a first. It's usually me who is the one without breath so early into the jog." Ryan innocently declared, his eyes shining with wicked glee as his hand out of sight rubbed his pleasured pokemon's tight rear through her magnificent plumage. He grinned cheekily when Flare glanced at him happily yet angrily.

Hmph, was that the best he could do? Come on! Behind them, Ruby, the Flareon, watched in building, innocent curiosity. As it happened right in front of her observant eyes, the fire-eeveelution didn't seem to understand what exactly was happening as the Blaziken arched her back, tried to fend off her trainer's hand and attempted to keep from yelping with joy over… being touched? Hm, was Ryan tickling Flare in some way? There were far more ticklish region of the body than the ass, wasn't there?

"What's up Flare? It's me who hasn't been out and about like this in a long while." Ryan wondered blankly, doing a fantastic job of acting like he wasn't aware of what was going on. All the while, with Amber looking increasingly confused to the side, his fingers danced and latched onto Flare's butt with painful yet delightful grip. "Maybe… are we going too fast for you? Is that it? Imagine that. A human outdoing his Blaziken in the ways of exercise."

"_Hah, you wish – Augh!"_ Flare began to reply in her native tongue when she, with a gasp, felt her lover suddenly probe her dampening pussy with his forefinger. By Arceus, this was so very dirty… that was already THAT wet? Where was this rebelliousness on Ryan's part coming from? I was amazing!

Still, arching her back, shaking her head, knowing they could get into serious trouble if caught doing this, the she-Blaziken reached down and purposefully grabbed her invasive human's wrist. However, he made her yelp once more when, as she looked to pull his hand away, he grabbed firmly onto her ass again where he held tightly. Then, with an action that shot shockwaves of pleasure through her frame, Ryan's hand randomly squeezed her rear that made her twitch, jump along with tremble with building eagerness.

Honestly, coming from usually obedient Ryan, this was new. This was sexily, heatedly, excitingly new.

Only a half hour ago, Flare had engaged in sexual pleasure with her lover back in the apartment. Nevertheless, in between panting Flare's legs, a fire was now building again. Oh Arceus… Yes, she was getting hot and bothered and wet down there. Ugh, it wasn't her ass that needed to be probed! If her knowing master kept taunting her like this right in front of this girl, if he continued being uncharacteristically rebellious out in public, it was eventually going to be her pussy that needed probing in whatever fashion; in front of Amber or not!

"Uh, maybe you should see about getting your pokemon to the pokemon center." Amber actually admitted next, looking a bit worried as Flare's eyes rolled up into her skull, her tongue hung out and her body trembled a bit.

In the end, everyone stopped walking and stood in place. All the while, evilly grinning inwardly, Ryan went on assaulting his Blaziken's rear as well as pussy with his hand. In the process, doing her best to not reveal what was being done unless she wanted to get her trainer in trouble, Flare huffed heavily while she leaned against him hotly. As she leaned against him, the Blaziken's plumage covered her master's working hand, giving him the proper window if not permission to keep doing what he was doing only faster, firmer and dirtier.

In the meantime, Ruby was smelling the air with interest. Not knowing it was Flare getting wet right in front of her, the Flareon wondered if there was something cinnamon being baked close by? Or was it another kind of enticing spice? If only she knew. If only she could tell.

"Here, Ruby, come girl." Amber actually commanded next, looking a bit concerned over how uncomfortable Flare looked at the moment. What the human girl couldn't understand was that the Blaziken was secretly not suffering from discomfort. With Ryan's hand massaging her damp slit in between her legs, she was in fact having the time of her life! "Um, yeah, look, Ryan, if it wasn't obvious before, I think there's something up with your pokemon there. You should have Nurse Joy help her before doing anything else."

"Heard and understood. Sorry about all of this. Flare is usually pretty well behaved. I don't understand what's going on." Ryan innocently yet evilly fibbed as he felt Flare longingly push up against him, encouraging him to go on teasing her sex with his talented hand.

This was going grandly. His dominant plan of driving away the new girl and making Flare love him even more was working like a charm. As his she-Blaziken pushed against him, resting her beaked head against his shoulder, he moved from playing with her lower slits to hugging her tightly by the waist. At feeling his touch leave her, at realizing he was hugging her rather than fingering her, Flare whimpered indignantly for her lover to resume loving her.

It was okay. Ryan had a plan. The loving was just getting started. "I'll bring Flare to the center for a check-up. You go ahead and keep jogging, Amber."

"Alright." The stranger girl answered uncertainly, grimacing as Flare shuddered slightly. Unseen, Ryan had just placed his leg in between the fire/fighting pokemon's legs, allowing her to slowly grind against him and ebb the fire building within her. "I'm sorry, er, what did you say your name was again?"

"Ryan. Ryan Halberd. It was a pleasure, Amber." Ryan replied, holding out a hand for his newest yet unknowing friend to shake, "Excuse us, won't you?"

"Yeah, okay. I hope she does alright. Flare, I mean." Amber admitted good heartedly, nodding towards panting Flare who didn't need the human girl's damn sympathy but departure!

You see, the longer the human girl remained around, the longer Ryan had to subtly torture his increasingly horny mate. By Arceus, if it wasn't forbidden in public, if it wouldn't scar Amber for life, Ryan's loving pokemon would have dragged him into the nearby ally at the start of his teasing her. There, they would have gotten their sexual tension out of the way in no time. But this… this was RIDICULOUS! Sexily so!

"Okay, Ruby, girl, come on. We're going." Amber chimed, waving for her own fire pokemon to come along. Funny enough, Ruby still hadn't caught on to what smelled so spicy in the air. She just could put two and two together; the smell and Flare's strained expression. "Say good-bye to our new friends. Adios, Ryan. Maybe we'll meet again sometime in the future."

"_Goodbye."_ Ruby's eyes said for her.

"_Get lost already!"_ Flare's own eyes screamed.

It was as Amber, trailed by Ruby, ran ahead and out of sight around the corner ahead that – with a hungry snarl, her eyes narrowed with impatience, her heart pounding against her chest – Flare wrapped her arms around confident Ryan neck and pulled his forehead against her own. For a few moments, right out in the open, nuzzling cheeks, breathing in each other's scent, the two lovers took part in a most steamy occurrence. With his forefinger kneading through her lower, silky plumage into her pussy, looking straight into her fierce eyes, Ryan – throwing caution to the wind, with no one around to see him doing so – casually probed, fingered as well as blasted the living hell out of his fiery girl's clenching, shaking, heated sex.

"You should know better than to get all huffy and bad tempered about a girl wanting to come up and talk to me, Flare. After how long you and I have been together, you should be aware that there's only one perfect girl for me in this world; you." The trainer whispered in his moaning fire/fighting pokemon's face, making her hiss with ecstasy as he now pushed two fingers – his fore and middle fingers – in between her craving, lubricated slits, "There was no reason for you to be jealous of Amber back there. You mean more than anything else to me. You always have. I thought we made that clear to each other back in the bedroom, no?"

Suddenly, wickedly, when he didn't get a reply to his words, Ryan stopped fingering his lover who looked at him in indignation. What the hell was he doing? Why had he stopped? He couldn't just stop halfway through! Hell no!

"Did we not make that clear to each other back in the bedroom, Flare?" Ryan questioned again, his face simple yet caring as he teased her lower lips but didn't penetrate them. He was taunting her now. For the first time in a long time, he was controlling her. "Have I not told you numerous times in the past, Flare… that you are the fire of my life?"

"_Y-yes. I know that I-I am the fire of your life. You are the fire of mine."_ Flare gasped, her claw grabbing her human's hand and trying to make him go back to fingering her, _"Please, Ryan, I need your touch… You can't just stop. That's not fair-"_

"Always and forever, Flare, you will be my girl. Always and forever, I will be your man. We agreed on that three years ago, back in Fortree, didn't we?" Ryan pondered aloud, purposefully rubbing but not penetrating his girl like she wanted of him, "Didn't we, Flare?"

"_Yes! We agreed on that!"_ Flare hissed, her hunger growing by the moment, _"Always and forever, we are each other's one and only."_

"I love you and only you, Flare. That will never change." Her master stated truthfully, his fingers actually pressing into her pussy as well as delighting her. As the she-Blaziken leaned into her trainer's embrace, as he went back to pleasuring her, she heard him breathe in her ear, "So no more being jealous of other girls, alright? Amber was simply being nice. She was being a friend. But you… you are my everything."

Of course, tussling in bed, the love between Flare as well as Ryan had been made clear back in their bedroom in the apartment earlier. During that rainy night three years ago in Fortree Forest, their feelings for each other had been made _crystal_ clear the first time where he, being something of a rookie, had awkwardly pushed his own sex into craving hers.

Nevertheless, even after learned that he would always be hers, Flare just couldn't help but feel hostile towards every female that tried to win her man's attention. She was very sorry about that. It was perhaps her one flaw. It wasn't that she was possessive, mind. She just loved her mate so very much… she couldn't stand the idea of losing him for any reason; be it simple or complicated. She loved him. She wanted him. She needed him.

And Ryan knew that. After so many years of being at her side, he knew that Flare only became so grouchy around other females because she felt a bit threatened, because she didn't favor losing his admiration. Truth be told, being fiery passionate by nature, it was common fact that fire pokemon had a tendency of letting their passions get a bit wild. That was why Flare became so very aggressive or dominant when taunted, when loved, when being fingered like now out in the open on the sidewalk where she, with her feathers standing on end, groaned softly.

During all the while her master's fingers reached deeper into her, twirled in antagonizing yet delightful circles, pushed against her inner walls, she never looked away from his eyes. No, she stared intensely into his soul as he kissed her beak, loving him all of the while.

Yes. By Arceus, yes, even though she already knew it deep down inside her fiercely beating heart, Flare wanted to be shown for the thousandth time that her trainer loved her like no other in the world. She was ready for him to take advantage of her, to go on uncharacteristically yet awesomely be a bad boy, to grab her around the waist like he presently did as he pushed his fingers even further into her begging sex.

It was when unruly Ryan – usually gentle Ryan – rather roughly pulled her closer to him next, when he picked up his pace in fingering her, that Flare finally if not reluctantly broke eye contact with him.

She had to do so. For if she hadn't lowered her eyes when she did, if she hadn't bitten her tongue, if she had not pushed her face into the nape of his neck, she would have screamed out much too loudly with happiness. Instead of screaming though, clenching her claws around the back of her trainer's head, she took to shrilly whimpering; a sound that both entertained along with heartened Ryan.

Her whimpering meant that she was thoroughly enjoying herself. It meant that he was doing everything right. It meant that she was, for a change, being dominated which – for the both of them – was a very welcomed thing. Ryan being in control of Flare wasn't a familiarity. Usually, it was the other way around with Flare pinning Ryan down in some way or another.

This time around however, heh, out of nowhere, the trainer had his fiery girl in his grasp and with a determined burst of strength, he picked up the speed of his finger thrusts. In response to his increased pace, not knowing what else to do to deal with her increasing pleasure, his Blaziken pushed up against his leg eagerly. Heck, if she pushed anymore, she was going to be a living part of him!

Ryan was talented. True, his cock was the preferred treatment to the vicious fire that swelled within Flare's lower body but his fingers did things his manhood couldn't; like firmly swirl, spin and poke inside of her. And his said fingers invaded her deeper, harder, faster when another jogger – an older man tailed by a Linoone – appeared from around the corner where Amber had vanished beforehand.

The older man that'd just shown himself, he was coming in the loving couple's direction who were far too deep into their dirty dealings to think about stopping now. They had to finish, no matter what.

"Someone is coming, spark of my life." Ryan whispered softly to his pokemon, holding her head against his shoulder as he purposefully pleasured her harder than before. As his Blaziken whined with tortured enjoyment, he encouraged, "Come on, love. Let yourself go. Now is the time. Here and now. Go for it. I'm here for you."

The choices at hand were get the steamy job done or get caught. Either Flare had her orgasm or the two of them would get reported. Yet, with the way things were transpiring, with huffing Ryan truly fingering her wet sex now, being reported wasn't much of a possibility in Flare's opinion. Not when her master's fingers hit an especially pleasurable spot in her vagina next, sent a clear message of ecstasy through her trembling body, snapped what resistance she'd built up… and made her, scrunching her eyes, gasping heatedly, come all over her love's hand.

A moment of happy silence passed where Flare, feeling like she was in some kind of heavenly atmosphere with her trainer's scent in her nostrils and his hands affectionately caressing her body, leaned heavily against smiling Ryan. As the older man with his Linoone were passing by, they hesitated a moment to stare curiously at the young man supporting his heavily breathing she-Blaziken.

"Everything okay here?" The older man wondered, his Linoone wrinkling its nose as it obviously smelled the musk of sex in the air but couldn't tell what it all meant, "Need any help, friend?"

"We don't need any help, thanks. However, your kindness is appreciated, sir." Ryan explained modestly, still stroking the feathers of his loving Blaziken who just wanted to kiss him despite the present company. Damn. He'd rocked her world so very hard. "Myself and my Blaziken here have been having a long morning trying to beat a personal record of ours. Everything is okay here. We're just a tad exhausted is all."

"That's all?" The older man questioned curiously, his eyes never leaving heaving Flare. It must have been odd to see a Blaziken – a physically fit pokemon – looking weary while her trainer looked fit as a fiddle. "Er, well… If you say so. Still, I think it'd be best for you two to lay off your record and get some rest. It must be a monster of a challenge if your Blaziken is tired out like that."

"It is a monster, sir. On that, we can agree. I think it's about time myself and my pokemon returned home. Thank you for checking up on us though."

"Uh-huh. Alright, you head on home then." The older man agreed, smiling warmly and not at all knowing what had actually happened between Flare and Ryan. His Linoone though, seemed to comprehend what'd occurred. Yet, before he could do anything, the ferret-like pokemon had to follow after his trainer when he was called for, "Stripe. C'mere, boy. Let's leave these two to go about their business. Everything is fine."

When the older man and his curious Linoone left them alone, several moments passed where Ryan held up Flare. Once in a while, regaining his gentle composure rather than remain dominant, the young man softly kissed his fiery pokemon's beak who enjoyed his tenderness. Eventually, gathering back her strength, not shaking so much, Flare straightened up to share a bright smile with Ryan; happy that they'd not been caught by anyone doing their dirty yet delightful deed out in public.

It'd been a fantastic experience, engaging in sexual desires out in the middle of the city. One they hadn't taken part in a very long time; too long, to be perfectly frank.

"You're my one and only, Flare." Ryan purposefully said next, walking ahead towards Petalburg Park with his girl's claw in his hand, "You always have been. You always will be."

"_I know."_ Flare admitted, nodding her head, _"I know, ember of my life. I've always known."_

"On a side note, me doing that to you out here in the open… You should know that that was payback." Ryan suddenly admitted, sticking out his tongue at his shocked lover, "Payback for what, you may ask? For you having tickled me before, of course. Ha ha – Augh!"

Just after he'd said he'd fingered her as revenge for her having tickled him so badly back at the apartment, Ryan yelped when Flare swiftly tickled his sides. During the next moment, smiling happily to themselves, hand in claw, the trainer scoffed at his girl playfully, "Yes, well, ahem… I suppose I walked right into that tickle of yours, didn't I? Either way, come on. We have to get this jog over with or noon will be upon us."


End file.
